Users of computers and more particularly the desk-top and personal computers often time have need to add enhancements thereto. One method of adding an enhancement, usually a circuit board populated with electronic components, is to connect said circuit board to the computer through the microprocessor's chip carrier socket on the computer motherboard. The current method of adding the enhancement board is by use of an adaptor manufactured and sold by Tektronix Inc. wherein one end of a flexible circuitry is adapted to plug into a low height chip carrier (LHCC) socket on the motherboard and the other end is adapted to connect to the enhancement board via a pin grid array (PGA). The enhancement board is equipped with its own LHCC socket to accept the microprocessor which is displaced from the motherboard's LHCC in favor of the adaptor flex circuit. However, this known adaptor is not usable with computers employing plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC) sockets. It is therefore desirable to produce a universal adaptor suitable for use with both LHCC and PLCC sockets.